Algún día pasará
by Dasu-kun
Summary: El primero amor y el amor no correspondido, las fijaciones y la admiración, muchas cosas suelen pasar cuando se es joven, como esto. Aviso que es un OS D: de una vez.


Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Algún día pasará (OS)**

Cada día después de la escuela ella pasa al mismo café. Siempre se sienta en el mismo lugar y, nerviosa y tímida, agacha la cabeza un poco mientras espera a que esa persona le atienda. Pide alguno de sus postres especiales acompañado del café que esa persona le recomienda.

La joven estudiante se sonroja hasta las orejas con solo escuchar la cálida risita que la persona que le atiende deja escapar al verla portarse tan tímida como siempre.

Esa persona termina de anotar el pedido de la estudiante de preparatoria y le pide que espere un momento.

La joven estudiante, con su corazón acelerado, sonríe tímida y contenta.

La campanilla de la entrada anuncia que ha ingresado un cliente más y aquella persona le da la bienvenida con aquella encantadora sonrisa.

La joven estudiante no aparta su mirada tímida de las acciones de aquella persona que sigue sonriendo en una pequeña plática con las personas que recién han tomado asiento. Aquella cabellera que contra la luz brilla como el cobre mismo le provoca sonreír casi bobamente.

Alguien más del personal llama a la encargada avisando que el pedido de la estudiante ya está listo y ésta en seguida regresa a su labor.

-Aquí tienes, Fate – la mujer le sonríe como siempre.

-Um… gr-gracias – la joven estudiante sonríe nuevamente tímida.

Su interlocutora da un ligero suspiro antes de volver a hablar animada –ya se puede sentir cerca el verano, jaja, pronto cambiaremos el menú, espero que vengas también durante tus vacaciones- le guiña.

La joven se sonroja más y bebe descuidadamente de su bebida caliente quemándose la lengua en el proceso.

-Jaja, con cuidado- la mujer cubre su risita – supongo que cambiaremos el menú lo más pronto posible- la mujer se dispuso a irse.

-A… M-Momoko-san…

-¿Hm? ¿Sí?

-¿E-en verano no saldrán de viaje?

-Hm… Shiro-kun y yo lo hemos estado pensando pero nuestros niños tienen planes para quedarse a hacer sus actividades de club así que al final decidimos que nos quedaríamos a trabajar en el café por esta ocasión.

-Ah, ya veo- la joven se sonrió aliviada.

-Nanoha no debe tardar en regresar, esta niña desde que entró a un club llega tarde. Ah, mira, ya viene. Si necesitas algo más no dudes en preguntar - la mujer se alejó para atender otra mesa.

En su lugar, la joven estudiante presionó sus manos contra su pecho mientras veía a aquella mujer alejarse.

-¿Fate-chan?- la campanilla de la entrada volvió a sonar, esta vez era una estudiante con el mismo uniforme.

-Hola, Nanoha- la joven respondió al llamado ya tranquila.

La joven, que era una copia física de su madre, arqueó una ceja y se acercó al asiento de su amiga – No me digas que otra vez viniste a ver a mi mamá.

La otra en seguida se sonrojó y trató de negar lo obvio.

-Agh, Fate-chan, en serio – recargó sus codos en la mesa y cubrió su cara con las manos – insisto, habiendo otras opciones y tenía que ser mi madre – ante esas palabras la joven de cabello rubio volvió a beber un poco de aquella bebida caliente y volvió a quemarse la lengua. Nanoha sonrió resignada y divertida – en fin, cuando esto termine… - revolvió el cabello de su amiga – puedes venir a llorar conmigo. Ah, déjame probar un bocado, nyahaha, mamá los preparó esta mañana, son un producto de prueba - cortó un pequeño trozo de aquel postre y lo comió mientras su amiga se quejaba - "Habiendo otras opciones… como yo"- ella jamás podría decirle eso a su amiga de la infancia.

-"Jeje, Momoko-san estará en el café en vacaciones, podré verla todos los días".

…

…

Había empezado el día en que Fate conoció a la madre de su mejor amiga, siendo amigas desde el jardín de infantes, Fate jamás había visto a la madre de Nanoha, ya que esta siempre estaba cuidando de su esposo en el hospital. Fue hasta los doce años que por fin la conoció. Fue como un flechazo a primera vista, era una mujer encantadora. Nanoha siempre le había hablado de lo linda y dulce que era su madre pero jamás creyó que sería así de encantadora. Alguna vez la vio en fotos pero no era lo mismo al verla en la vida real.

Era confuso y contradictorio, que le gustara la madre de su mejor amiga, eso jamás pasó por su cabeza y en realidad por un buen rato se esforzó por negar lo que sentía; al menos así fue hasta que Nanoha habló con ella. En palabras simples, Fate sabía que eso era solo una fijación, admiración, pero mientras eso pasaba ¿qué debía hacer? Nanoha fue quien le dijo que se dejara ser.

**-Amar a quien quieras amar no debe ser un problema. Tu amor no la lastimará. Y aunque sepas que no es correspondido no le quita lo especial, por eso, está bien, es tu corazón y no creo que vayas a hacer algo que lastime a mi madre así que, ánimo Fate-chan, y cuando todo esto haya pasado, puedes venir a llorar, para eso también están los amigos. **

…

…

-Entonces eso pasó- una joven castaña comía una paleta de hielo mientras escuchaba a su amiga y compañera de club llorar una vez más por culpa de sus propias palabras de aliento a la joven rubia.

El sonido del columpio de la castaña rompió el silencio de aquel pequeño parque – está bien, no me iré de aquí así que desahógate hasta que te sientas en paz.

-Nyahaha, gracias Hayate-chan- la cobriza siguió llorando en silencio mientras por ratos limpiaba sus ojos.

La mencionada hizo un movimiento de mano – de nada, de nada, para eso están las amigas – sabía que la otra no la veía, porque si lo hubiera hecho habría notado que ella también tenía una expresión de querer llorar – Todo esto… algún día pasará.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**¡Qué drama señores! \:V/ **

owo/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


End file.
